Unfragment
by F-Am3noM3rodi
Summary: Sion observa caer la nieve y recuerda aquel invierno que pasó bajo el suelo en una pequeña habitación. El invierno que descubrió nuevas emociones que nunca más lo dejarían.


**Hola! Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo... Estaba por ahí dando vueltas en mi computador y lo re-leí como mil veces, pero no me convencía xD Como sea, decidí que ya era hora de publicar algo... Espero que esto les guste!^^**

**_Disclaimer_: No. 6 y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen (TT-TT) si fuera así, Nezumi y Sion jamás se habrían separado y ahora estarían viviendo felizmente juntos D':**

* * *

Las calles estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve. No había empezado a nevar hace mucho rato. Lost Town parecía desierto. Todo el mundo se encontraba en la comodidad de sus casas, abrigados, cálidos y seguros bajo el techo de sus hogares.

Y Sion no era la excepción. El albino observaba maravillado desde su ventana los millones de copos de nieve que caían del cielo y se derretían al hacer contacto con el suelo, fundiéndose con el resto y ayudando a expandir la gran alfombra blanca que se había formado.

La nieve parecía tener un brillo y luminosidad únicos que cautivaban al muchacho de ojos carmesí.

Sion posó su mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana, abriendo sus dedos y presionando sus yemas ligeramente contra la superficie. Estaba helado. Sonrió un poco y continuó mirando a través del cristal.

El frío, el paisaje, la nieve. Todo le recordaba a ese invierno que pasó con Nezumi en una pequeña habitación bajo el suelo en el Bloque Oeste.

Pero eso había sido hace años.

Aún así, no lo olvidaba. Recordaba esos días con cariño y nostalgia y se había dicho que no importaba lo que pasara, no se permitiría– no quería olvidar.

Las experiencias, las emociones, las sensaciones. Todo quedaría grabado en su memoria y corazón para siempre.

En ese entonces, él era todavía más joven. Un adolescente que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos y la situación. Pero después de todo eso, podía decir con orgullo que había _sentido, experimentado, observado _y_ escuchado._

Después de ese invierno, se dio cuenta que jamás había sentido con tantas fuerzas, amado con tantas ganas, mirado con los ojos tan abiertos y escuchado con los oídos tan atentos. No. En ningún momento cerró sus ojos o tapó sus oídos. Tampoco cerró su boca. Decía lo que creía correcto y su corazón le dictaba.

Se dio cuenta de cosas que ignoraba completamente, aprendió sobre otras que ni se imaginaba que existían. Y conoció mucho más. Cosas malas y cosas buenas. El verdadero mundo se había dilatado frente a él.

Y también, por primera vez en su vida, supo qué significaba amar.

Pudo experimentar con su propio ser qué se sentía anhelar a alguien, arder por otra persona, ser egoísta por otra persona. Era una emoción tan grande, que no parecía haber espacio suficiente en su pequeño cuerpo para mantenerlo.

Parecía comenzar en su pecho y se expandía por sus brazos, su cabeza y sus piernas. A veces tenía la sensación de que emanaba de él.

Sion jamás había querido, jamás había deseado a alguien de la forma que lo hacía con Nezumi.

Quizá el chico de ojos grises no correspondía sus sentimientos de esa forma tan salvaje como la suya. No en ese momento, al menos. Pero después de la Correccional, Sion sentía que algo había cambiado. Como si todo ese amor dentro de él hubiera alcanzado por fin al otro adolescente.

Eso, por supuesto, no le detuvo de marcharse.

Nezumi se lo había dicho. Él no podía permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Sion sabía que no podía detenerlo. No podía impedirle– negarle su libertad.

Pero le había prometido que se encontrarían otra vez.

Los primeros años fueron duros. Pero Sion no se veía capaz de odiarlo ni olvidarlo. Cada vez que lo recordaba, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, a pesar del dolor. Pero sus días eran grises y monótonos. El tiempo parecía avanzar lentamente, los días se hacían eternos y la ciudad lo aburría. Pero seguía poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su trabajo. No por él, pero por las personas que vivían en la ciudad y querían ver un lugar más justo y una mejor calidad de vida.

Además, se lo había prometido a Safu y también al doctor. Era su deber. Y no creía que Elyurias les diera otra oportunidad si fallaban nuevamente.

Y Nezumi…Nezumi dijo que quería ver de qué era capaz. Quería ver cuánto había cambiado la ciudad en su ausencia. Y Sion, por supuesto, lo quería sorprender y que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

A veces por las noches, Sion soñaba con él. Lo llamaba, pero se encontraban muy lejos para que se escucharan. Otras veces estaban casi tocándose y bastaba un simple movimiento para que sus manos se unieran, pero no importaba cuánto las acercaran, jamás parecían tocarse.

Era ahí cuando Sion despertaba en la soledad de su habitación, angustiado. Y sentía miedo. Miedo a que él no regresara, miedo a que sus caminos no se fueran a cruzar nunca más.

Había momentos en que sentía la necesidad de llamarlo, de gritar su nombre y tenía la mínima esperanza de que alguien voltearía al escuchar y sería él. La mayoría de las veces, en cambio, susurraba su nombre, a veces lo decía más alto. De todas formas Sion seguía llamando, esperando a que contestara su llamada, esperando su regreso.

Nezumi lo había lastimado. Había dejado una gran herida abierta en él que aún no sanaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, Sion sabía que el único capaz de curarlo era la misma persona que la había hecho.

No sabía si se entenderían realmente algún día. Pero a Sion ya no le importaba si era una ilusión, por compasión o una mentira. _Lo necesitaba._ Lo extrañaba y lloraba, incluso si no entendía del todo el por qué. Su relación siempre había sido difícil. Y aún así era mejor estar mal por su ausencia antes que aparentar que todo estaba bien.

En algún momento habían estado juntos. Uno al lado del otro; protegiéndose, ayudándose mutuamente. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo eso se había desvanecido y antes de que Sion se diera cuenta, se habían separado.

Aún recordando, Sion abrió la ventana y el viento revolvió sus cabellos. Había comenzado a nevar con más fuerza y hacía más frío que antes, pero eso no le impidió que alargara la mano hacia el exterior y sentir los copos de nieve caer sobre su palma abierta.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras el viento helado acariciaba sus mejillas y agitaba su flequillo.

Nunca había dejado de llamar. Si seguía intentando, sería escuchado algún día.

_Nezumi…_

— ¿Qué haces ahí con la ventana abierta? ¿Has visto como está nevando afuera? —Alguien dijo detrás de él con una voz de reprimenda.

Sion rió por lo bajo y se volteó para mirar a quien acababa de llegar.

—Bienvenido, Nezumi. ¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo?

El peliazul ignoró la pregunta y caminó hasta la ventana, cerrándola.

—Vamos, ¿piensas quedarte ahí al lado del frío? ¿Acaso quieres coger un resfriado? —Nezumi colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del albino—. Tu cara está helada—tomó su mano—, y tu mano también.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que podría haber cogido un resfriado—Sion dijo con sencillez.

Nezumi suspiró.

—Trato de preocuparme por ti y me respondes como si te importara un bledo.

—Al contrario. Si enfermara, quizá te preocuparías aún más. Quizá así te quedarías a mi lado mientras me recupero. Es una buena excusa para estar juntos.

El ojigris sonrió y luego se echó a reír por la seriedad con la que Sion decía esas palabras. Sion frunció el ceño.

—Sion, tu lógica es aplastante, como siempre—Nezumi dijo aún riendo un poco. Parece que ciertas cosas jamás cambiarían.

Sonriendo, acarició su mejilla izquierda, dejando que su pulgar trazara la cicatriz que la adornaba.

—Nezumi, hablo en serio—Sion dijo con un puchero.

—Sé que hablas en serio. Tú siempre hablas en serio—Nezumi sonrió de lado—. Pero te prefiero sano antes que enfermo. Además no creo que me extrañes tanto como para querer enfermarte y tenerme a tu lado todo el día.

—Sí. Te extraño tanto como para querer enfermarme y tenerte a mi lado todo el día.

Nezumi suspiró otra vez. A pesar de que ahora ambos rodeaban los veintiséis años, ciertas cosas en el albino jamás cambiarían.

—Sion, _vivimos_ juntos. Nos vemos todos los días. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero estar contigo todo el día, Nezumi. Solo nos vemos por las noches y a veces en las mañanas—Sion frunció más en entrecejo en una mueca infantil.

—Qué príncipe tan infantil—Nezumi dijo simplemente. Sion le sonrió de forma amplia y lo abrazó. Nezumi le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su cabeza—. Mañana no tengo que trabajar. Pide el día libre e iremos a algún lado—Nezumi habló luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¡Sí! —Sion lo miró con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y Nezumi sonrió, presionando sus labios contra los de su estúpido príncipe, en un tierno beso.

—Supongo que los idiotas como tú siempre serán idiotas, después de todo—Nezumi comentó cuando se separaron y suspiró dramáticamente.

—Pues este idiota sabe como persuadirte para conseguir lo que quiere— y antes de que Nezumi pudiera contestar, Sion capturó sus labios en otro beso más duradero.

Sí. Sion nunca había dejado de llamar y por eso Nezumi había escuchado y regresado a su lado.

Y ahora que volvían a estar juntos, nunca más lo dejaría ir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? xD Malo, asqueroso, horrible? xDD Creo que fue un poco OOC al final...pero ya que xD Quería terminar con algo feliz xD Bueno, me gustaría saber qué piensan c: Tengo muuuuuuuuchas ideas para estos dos. Los amo con todo mi ser D':**

**Solo para que sepan... Trato de basarme generalmente en la novela y en el manga más que en el anime c: Ah, y sé que en realidad Nezumi llama a Sion "Su Alteza" o "Su Majestad", pero creí que "Príncipe" también sonaría bonito *-* akjsdlaskdj no sé, fantasías mías xD **

**Bueno, bueno. Mucha charla innecesaria xD Espero subir más historias pronto, mucho mejor que ésta xDD**

**Ojalá hallen el tiempo para leerlas ^^ (y yo el tiempo, ****y la inspiración****, para escribirlas xD) **


End file.
